iJust Saw Freddie Naked
by Jesus.Lives
Summary: What happens when Sam just happens to catch Freddie in the shower? CHAP 16. The end. So SEDDIE it hurts.
1. Chapter 1

_

* * *

A/N: Definitely Seddie if I write more. Total supporter._

* * *

**iJust**** Saw Freddie Naked**

He never thought it would happen. He secretly hoped that Sam would never get the ultimate upper hand, but at a lapse in his mother's security… (Or possibly his mother's secret desire to have him humiliated in every which way available)…

"Hey Freddie, your mom told us you'd… woa."

Freddie turned around covering himself with the first thing he found. Sam quickly regained her composure and had to smirk a little as she commented: "Nice duck."

Looking down, horrified Freddie saw the rubber duckie he was holding over himself. "Get out!" he yelled.

"I'm going I'm going" grumbled Sam getting in one last look before she left.

The next time he saw her, he couldn't look her in the eye.

"Hey Duck Boy," Sam greeted him "you feeling squeaky clean yet?"

He still didn't look at her, but she cornered him – she wasn't going to let an opportunity like this pass away. "So I was thinking about sending you the bills for the therapy the mental scarring seeing you naked has done to me. Should I just address them to your mother?" He didn't react.

"So how long does your mom have to rub lotion on you to get your butt that smooth?"

Freddie bit his lip, but still avoided her gaze.

"Ok Sam, that's enough" Carly said, being sympathetic to Freddie who looked like he wouldn't even be able to endure the webcast today.

Sam tried one last time, "you know the duck didn't cover everything."

This time she got a reaction, Freddie exploded at her "You know if I saw you naked at least I wouldn't rub it in."

"Well fat chance buddy 'cos you are never going to see me naked. I'm not stupid enough to leave the bathroom door unlocked for one!" she pointed her finger into his chest.

"Oh yeah?" Freddie was almost panting now trying to come up with a comeback "well I'll have you know that they make cameras to go places people wouldn't."

Sam threw up her hands, "Fine! Put me up as one of your virtual fantasy websites, see if I care! You can even put up a link from iCarly. I won't even use the duck! " Sam stormed over the elevator and pressed the button.

"Sam!" Carly called to her exasperated.

"You know I think I just might!" Freddie called, chest heaving.

Sam put up her hand and left them standing there. She would like to see him try.

* * *

**Just came to me. Reviews always inspire.**

**How should Freddie get revenge?**


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

_A/N: I feel like my chapters are getting smaller, but I've got an idea on where this is going. I don't want to go OOC like some stories I've seen on here have gone but I have only seen two full episodes of the show._

* * *

"Just go and apologize to her" Carly sounded exasperated the next day at school, and pushed Freddie over to her.

"I'm not…" he began, being interrupted by her pushing, "yah!"

He ran straight into Sam who brushed herself off, remarking "good to know you're clean."

"I haven't bugged your shower with anything electrical." He shook his head, "I don't get this. You're the one who made fun of me and I'm the one who's supposed to be apologizing."

Sam took a bite out of a piece of jerky she'd just gotten out of her locker, "Whose making you? Your mommy?"

"No. Carly." He gave in and waved at Carly across the hall.

Sam suddenly started yelling, her mouth still full and making Freddie less clean than he wanted to be again. "Hey Carly! I've forgiven the little weasel!"

"Great" Carly beamed joining her side.

"Yeah, great" Freddie said, sounding less than enthused. Everything was back to normal, and that was the problem. Sam overstepped a boundary and nobody seemed to care about him or his privacy. Despite the fake smile planted on his face, this wasn't something he was going to forget in a hurry.

* * *

**Your reviews inspired me last time. Inspire me again! Press that button!**


	3. Chapter 3

* * *

_A/N: Wow! I told you reviews made me update faster. There will be Seddie goodness to come. And I'll have to find the Loliver story haha169, as soon as you tell me what Loliver is!!! What's it under? _

* * *

"Watch iCarly this week to get an exclusive on our technical producer without clothes!" Sam Puckett called in the halls handing out flyers while a group of girls stood around.

A red-faced and immensely embarrassed Freddie had to stand there in humiliation as Sam tried a new sales technique to get them more viewers. "What are you doing?" he hissed.

Sam was completely nonchalant. "I'm promising the lonely, desperate people details on our experience in the shower. What does it look like I'm doing?"

"You can't do that."

Sam ignored him and instead focused on some other girls walking by. "See this" she indicated to Freddie like a model trying to make a particular brand of car look good, "we're going to be letting all our viewers in on what's under these baggy shirts on the next iCarly."

Freddie clenched his fists. She could not do this. Carly could not be letting her do this. But for the moment, Carly wasn't around. It was at that point that Freddie finally snapped and leapt on her, the flyers falling to the floor as the two of them wrestled and started creating even more of stir than Sam's original ploy had accomplished.

Freddie tried to pin her to the floor but ended up getting an elbow in his face as she got the upper hand, grabbed his arm and twisted him over. He didn't stop fighting there though; he kicked at her until Ms Briggs walked up. They were both caught in the act.

* * *

**Press that button as soon as you want another update!**


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: I love where the story takes off after this point... and thanks miss magic. I have never watched Hannah Montana. I don't want to get addicted to another show. :( Just look at my sad ff resume._

_Thanks ClosetBrilliance, TiffanyM, zaria and miss magic for reviews on the last chapter._

_Fluff ahoy! (well... not TOO much)._

* * *

"I can't believe you got us suspended." 

"Excuse me? You were pimping me in the halls!!! And I'm a first time offender, I shouldn't be treated like this."

"Perhaps. When's your mom gonna make the rush on that iced tea I ordered?"

Freddie sighed. Yeah, they deserved to get suspended but why did his mom think it was such a great idea for them to spend the next three days studying together? He would get more work done on his own, and seeing her just made him angry again. He'd tried so hard to suppress all the horrible things she'd done to him knowing that he might have to make up for it one year when he'd have to spend a fortune on psychological treatment for it. But he found he couldn't suppress it any longer… and now he was stuck having to keep his seething to himself for another day.

"I thought that you were concerned about what happened."

"That we were caught, yeah. But look at you, Mr Muscles," she joked, mockingly grabbing his bicep "who'd have thunk that you had it in you to put me on the floor. Too bad you lost so badly."

"I'd be up for a rematch any time" Freddie muttered under his breath.

Sam grabbed him and threw him down onto the floor beside the couch. "You wanted a rematch?"

His breathing grew heavy, THAT was unexpected. Not only that she heard him, but that she would risk beating him up in front of his mother. She had a challenging look in her eye, and he squinted and stared back at her, showing that he wasn't as easily intimidated as she thought. They continued to stare even until her eyes softened and her grip on him weakened. They didn't move even as he dropped his 'death stare' and his upper lip curled upwards in a smile. They continued to stare until he didn't know what came over him and why he didn't mind being pinned down all this time. They didn't move until they were interrupted by sounds of footsteps coming from the kitchen.

They scrambled back unto the couch, opening books upside down in their laps.

"Oh! Iced tea! My favorite!" Sam exclaimed, trying to act perky to throw Freddie's mom off the scent.

* * *

**Your reviews keep me updating so rapidly!**


	5. Chapter 5

* * *

_A/N: Well, for your speedy reviews guys, here goes another chapter up. Glad you're liking it!_

* * *

"I'll give you a free tip." She slurped on the straw of her iced-tea, making disgusting noises "you need to do something to distract me to get the upper hand. Maybe elbowing me here," she pointed to her ribs.

"And you wouldn't kill me for doing that?"

"Well, it's gotta be worth a try" she slurped even louder and shrugged.

_Maybe she did feel sorry about what happened! That had to be why she was telling him this!_

"Go ahead, try it" she stated again. He went bug-eyed.

"You mean here?"

She rolled her eyes.

"With my mom in the next room?"

"Hey! I'm just trying to help you out."

"Why would you do that?"

"'Cos I'm not completely heartless."

He gave her a look that said: _'__look__ who I'm talking to.__'_

"I even complimented you after that horrid shower experience which left me with years of mental scarring."

"You did what now?"

"I said you had a smooth butt."

"You said that my mom rubbed lotion on it."

"So? You said my butt looked like ham."

Freddie stopped for a moment, "Ah, touché." He rubbed his hands on his pants, "well… ham can be nice. Wait one second, why am I defending it? Your butt does look like ham."

She threw her iced tea over him. He put a cushion over her stomach and held her down on the couch.

"Thatta boy!" she cheered, not seeming at all bothered by the action he was taking to quiet her. She still pretended to struggle opening up her mouth and threatening to yell out. He leaned his weight over the cushion and stuck his hand over her mouth, giving in to another staring match between the two of them.

He brushed a few strands of hair out of her face since she couldn't do it herself and watched as she stopped struggling. His face got down lower to hers from the pressure of not being able to support himself properly. Their noses touched, but they kept staring, almost feeling each other's heart beating from under the cushion.

Then Sam got hold of what she was doing and licked the hand covering her mouth.

* * *

**Let me know what you think!**


	6. Chapter 6

* * *

_A/N: You know if half the people that have this fic on alert would review I could be updating even faster! Meh._

_What's hard about Seddie is that the two are so completely in denial that even when they admit they like each other they'll be doing so in utter denial. They have denial to cover up their other feelings of denial._

_Watch closely, the hand thing is a big thing in this fic. :D_

* * *

For the second time the two of them scrambled to take their seats again before getting sprung. Freddie put a book on his knee and started to show Sam the basics of algebra whether she was listening or not and the day drew on like so:

Freddie got up and cleaned off the iced tea, Sam tried to pretend she wasn't asleep as he was trying to tutor her, they sat side by side on the couch as they attempted to do their own study… and their hands grazed against one another's as they worked. In an idle fashion, Sam whacked her palm with his to get him to move his hand over, but a resolved Freddie didn't budge.

Their palms stayed connected to each others until the curling of exploring fingers made it seem more like they were holding hands… but still, quite… not. It was until this brief insanity of their fingers took their concentration away from everything book related that they both simultaneously pressed their palms into the couch to subtly avoid what just happened. Not that they'd ever discuss it, anyway. Words were even more embarrassing than actions where Sam and Freddie were concerned.

Sam yawned dramatically and got up. "I'm going to sleep. Wake me up when Carly gets here." She started heading towards his bedroom.

"Sam! That's my bedroom! You can't sleep on my bed!"

Sam shrugged and continued to trudge, "whatever."

* * *

**The button commands you... PRESS ME!**


	7. Chapter 7

* * *

_A/N: CrushedUnderLove, vainvalentine, TiffanyM, Zaria, FrostyPickleJuice, envythorn... thanks!!! (don't ya feel better now inspiring me to update?) :D :D :D Yay!!!!_

* * *

She had just explored every patch of skin on Freddie Benson's hands: the dry patches where he overworked the keys on his computer keyboard, the smooth parts where she was sure that his mother kept clean and soft for him… Sam cringed and tossed around on the bed after throwing Freddie's covers to the floor and tried not to take in his scent that was still embedded in his sheets.

Boring, predictable Freddie had just reached a new level of boring, predictability in the way that she knew his hands now just as well as she would know what dumb comeback which was next to come out of his mouth, or what he would have on his computer desktop. She rolled over. _Yep. __Predictable._ A picture of him and Carly.

She scowled and wondered why she wasn't in the picture. Maybe he wanted to be remembered of happier times. And, let's face it, all the times with Sam's constant demeaning wasn't exactly the happiest times for him.

It was the happiest times for her. But she couldn't expect him to feel the same. It wasn't like _he_ was the one using _her_ to feel better about _himself_.

She told herself she didn't even want to be in the dumb picture anyway but it only made her more restless. Finally Sam put her hand in her own and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**Do you know what horrible things Sam will do to Freddie if you don't press that review button?**


	8. Chapter 8

* * *

_Stefany: I COULD write longer chapters. But I like it like this._

_FPJ: Instead of watching a whole ep. some awesome people have made some really cool videos of Sam and Freddie. Just type in "Seddie" and see what comes up on youtube._

_ClosetBrilliance: Falling asleep together would have been too cute. I've already kinda written the whole thing though. But definately for another fic._

_Envythorn/TiffanyM:D :D :D_

_A/N: This is one of my favorite bits of this story... but my favorite is what happens directly after this. Enjoy!_

* * *

Freddie smirked as he sat at his computer, watching Sam snore like a dog under heavy medication and twitch a little in her sleep. His eyes softened seeing her like this and batted away thinking how great it would be if she was always like this (i.e. ASLEEP).

Her lips were parted in a half smile and he unconsciously rubbed his hand she was touching earlier on his pants. Surprising as it was he was actually enjoying spending the day with Sam.

Of course he missed having the whole day without Carly, but Sam was actually a little nicer to him when there wasn't an audience around to see them… well… a LITTLE nicer (lets not go overboard here).

Freddie got off the chair and went to the bed, elbowing Sam to move over and lay beside her. Studying had been getting tiring… _and what was the worst that could happen? He'd end up on the floor? _His mom had made him sleep on the floor before anyways.

Sam groaned and moved over, putting her arm over his and mumbling "what time is it?" in her sleep.

"It's just after three." He responded.

She yawned, but still hadn't opened her eyes and still seemed very much in asleep stage as her fingers ran over his again for the second time that day… it was becoming a bad habit of the barely conscious Sam or Freddie. "Should we be getting ready for iCarly?"

"Carly isn't back yet" Freddie said, back on the bed and barely daring to move or even breathe at the awkwardness if Sam did happen to realize what she was doing.

Sam licked her lips a couple of times and grasped at Freddie's fingers. He kept as still as possible, until she let go of his hand and pushed him one-handedly right off the bed.

She lifted herself up to look down at the object that just made a heavy thud on the floor. "I just had the best dream" she said, grinning wickedly and bouncing off the bed without even bothering to help him up.

* * *

**Review for updates!**


	9. Chapter 9

* * *

_A/N: The lovely faithful Freddie, who is even faithful when it comes to hand-holding that doesn't mean anything... or does it?_

_Thanks everyone!_

_FPJ: you mean the bit with the ham?_

* * *

They spent the afternoon filming iCarly. Carly was excited to catch up on everything with them. "So what happened with you guys?" she said finally after a quick run down of all of their classes.

"Oh, nothing" Freddie said, wondering why it sounded like he was covering something up when he said that, maybe it's because his voice went a little higher than usual.

"Freddie's mom got out the baby photos and I snagged one of Freddie and his duck."

Carly gasped and Sam handed over a piece of paper with nothing on it. "Made ya look!" she shouted a moment later when Carly realized there was no photo.

"I almost wish I got suspended too, and then I could spend the day with you guys."

"Yeah, but what are you gonna do?" Sam answered.

"How about we go get smoothies?" Carly beamed at them.

Freddie was hesitant, "I don't know. It's getting a little late."

Carly grabbed his hand and Sam's hand to force them out the door, to which Freddie squirmed awkwardly getting out of her clutches. Carly was suspicious, "what's the matter Freddie?"

"Nothing. I just don't like anyone touching my hand that's all."

Sam raised an eyebrow but said nothing. Freddie didn't even understand what was going on. Carly was his dream girl and he felt dirty about holding his two best friends hands in the same day?

"Since when?"

"Well, maybe I should wait and not hold hands with anyone until it's really special." Freddie knew it sounded dumb even before Sam spluttered with laughter, but he felt weird… like today somehow meant something more and he didn't want to ruin it.

"His mom told him he'd get cooties." Sam told Carly, she slapped Freddie on the back, "I told him that he already had it."

"Yeah, well maybe because I got it from you!" He shot back.

"Must be since I touch you all the time!" she rubbed her hands on his shirt and then reached down and gripped his hand with her own and reached out to Carly's hand. "And if you say another word about saving your handshakes for somebody special, I'm going to make sure the whole school sees your duck."

"I'd feel a whole lot more comfortable with that if I knew you were talking about my actual rubber duckie." Freddie responded, squeezing her hand. Somehow everything just felt ok now, like he wasn't betraying Sam or Carly, he could grin at Carly or even give her his dreamy smile, but as long as he wasn't holding anyone else's hand right now… it would be alright.

* * *

**Review to see if Freddie gets wise to what's going on.**


	10. Chapter 10

* * *

_Envythorn: Thanks!!! You're so sweet Freddie is incredibly loyal, where Sam is "vicious". So loyal Freddie would question something as menial to anyone else (i.e. holding hands) and even think about the other person involved, even if they don't care about him (stupid Sam)..._

_Thanks Darcii, Le Mondain, TiffanyM, imaginexanything, Crushed under love and FPJ._

_A/N: The ever so loyal Freddie keeps making excuses for their actions..._

* * *

Freddie fell asleep quite comfortably as he rested through to the next day. He and Sam held hands almost all the way to get smoothies, and didn't feel weird about it at all. They were just friends. Who held hands. It was their thing_. All friends had a thing, right?_

It was kinda weird that he wouldn't let Carly hold his hand, but it was his and Sam's thing. A perfectly natural thing that friends could have… or that they can do when they're not fighting.

The same type of self-justifications echoed in Freddie's mind until Sam was sitting next to him on the couch again until he realized it.

This was Sam. He wasn't supposed to have a thing like that with Sam (of all people!).

"You want to play a game?"

"What sort of game?"

"Knock the dweeb off the couch." She grabbed a cushion and began hitting. He couldn't believe he just fell for that. His mom came in just as he was getting pummeled.

"It's ok mom. We're just playing a game." He offered his mom a smile to let her know that he was ok.

Sam offered his mom the cushion. "Want to play? I'll give you a free hit."

"Are you two studying enough?"

"We're just taking a little break." Freddie silently indicated for Sam to play along and not get him in an agonizingly embarrassing amount of trouble.

"In fact the break is over" Sam finished. Freddie was dumbfounded. She was playing along. _She was actually playing along_. "But Freddie did say he was going to get me a soda." _OK. She wasn't playing along; she was just trying to score free drinks._ But it was good enough for him.

Freddie got up. "Yeah, I was."

"Well make sure you tick off your homework chart" his mom waved the chart in front of him, Sam snatched it.

"Yes mom."

Freddie came back with the soda and handed over the can, but when their fingers brushed both of them took their hands away from each others and the can, letting it fall to the floor. They both bent down to pick it up simultaneously and ended up bumping heads, to which Sam when upright pushed Freddie and sent him sprawling to the floor. She picked up the can herself smugly smiling at Freddie, and feeling a stab of sympathy (and ridiculousness at all of a sudden having to purposely stop themselves from holding one another's hands) Sam reached out her hand which Freddie sheepishly grabbed and helped himself up with… and didn't let go of as they both sat on the couch next to each other and stopped wondering why they found it necessary to be so close to one another.

She wriggled her fingers in between his and handed him the soda. He looked at her quizzically.

"Open it."

He sighed and took his hand back, giving her the open soda. She sipped on it, reaching down to grab his hand again.

* * *

**Stop Sam from doing questionable things to Freddie! Press the button now!**


	11. Chapter 11

* * *

_Envythorn: Carly is on her way, but it isn't her that's being possessive in the next chapter._

_A/N: Thanks everyone! Review quota filled. Here's the next part:_

* * *

The second day was mostly spent like that. Sam got out a marker and drew faces on all his fingers out of boredom, even naming them. She made them wave to each other and Freddie just tried to concentrate on his studies while she was amusing herself.

Freddie would occasionally glance at her and smile and she would wave to him with one of his finger puppets.

He couldn't believe it but for hours on end she actually got bored of bullying him. He liked the playing with him much more than the bullying. He just hoped there wasn't any way for her to get into his mother's make-up.

"You know I was thinking of making this an official documentary."

"What?" he responded. It was the first time she spoke in hours.

"Observing a nerd in his natural habitat. '_Up close and nerdy.'_"

"You know, you're supposed to be studying too"

"Your mom isn't making me fill out a homework checklist too is she?"

He shook his head and cracked his knuckles, ignoring her.

"Hey watch it with Touchles and Noddy!"

"You're not going to give pet names to anything else on my body are you?"

"What makes you think I haven't already?"

He smirked at this. _Same old Sam. Quick with a comeback._ Freddie felt almost guilty to realize he hadn't thought about Carly all alone at school at all in the last few hours. He wondered what she was doing and if any boys were crowding her since he wasn't around in his regular position to bat them off. He tensed up. He should be there protecting her! And then he couldn't even hold her hand. He frowned deeply and tried to rub the faces off his fingertips. Sam grabbed his hands to stop him.

"Don't even think about it." She said making him feel more like a captive in this relationship that she could do whatever she wanted with (after all that would explain why he couldn't hold Carly's hand). She slipped her fingers back into his and smiled with satisfaction.

Freddie forgot all about Carly for the second time that day.

* * *

**You know you want it... tell me!**


	12. Chapter 12

* * *

_A/N: Poor Sam, but she's coming around... finally. She still doesn't want to date him (blech!) but at least she admits she wants to own him. :D_

_Envythorn: She knows that. But it's like touching a puppy. And the more she does it, the easier it seems..._

_Crushedunderlove: Almost kiss? Almost..._

* * *

There was something about seeing someone naked that made you feel like you suddenly possessed them, like Freddie was hers just because she'd seen his duck. Not that she'd ever admit it out loud of course, she had been acting like Freddie was hers to use up and throw away for long enough… but now it was a little more serious. No, now she didn't mind holding his hand. Now she had to even hold her own hand in order to get comfortable enough to fall asleep.

Carly came back and gave them more homework, Sam threw it at Freddie and ordered him like a dog to finish it. Sam bit her lip as she watched Freddie and Carly interact out of the corner of her eye and had to resist this inner urge deep down to beat her best friend away with a broom and state that he was HER chew toy. But Freddie wasn't anyone's. He was his own entity. _His own annoying, nerdish entity._

She added _'pathetic'_ to the list as she watched Freddie follow Carly around.

"I'm really glad you guys are getting through these few days without killing each other" Carly stated.

"We're going great." Perked up Freddie.

_'Then why do you still have 'I love __Carly__' tattooed on your forehead?'_ Sam asked herself, trying to kid herself that nothing was bothering her. Deep down in a part of her she'd never admit to the other more superficial parts of her subconscious was the sudden realization that holding hands ACTUALLY meant something.

_'Nope. __Still not admitting it._' Sam told herself. There was no way she'd let herself get the better of… well, herself.

"Well, I'd love to stay and chat but I've got to go and get ready for the last agonizing day with our lovesick puppy Freddie here." Sam slumped out of her chair, "You guys don't do anything I wouldn't do."

"So that pretty much leaves it open" Freddie joked.

"No. I wouldn't make out with you." Sam snapped back.

"Then new rule" Freddie looked at Carly trying to cover the sting of her words, "how about we do everything Sam WOULDN'T do?"

"Or how about we just do what we want to do?" Carly answered.

"I can live with that."

Sam kicked the door on the way out. _'OK. I admit it.'_ She told herself in defeat, _'I want the rights to Freddie… or at least his hand… or his duck.__ But I still would never make out with him. __OK, maybe for a dare… or if I was blind.__'_A very small voice inside her finished that sentence: _'or even tomorrow.' _

Sam stuck out her tongue with distaste.

* * *

**Will she finally admit it? See how she reacts by REVIEWING!**


	13. Chapter 13

_A/N: Two more chapters left. Thanks guys!!!_

* * *

"Have fun with Carly?" 

"Yep." Freddie responded looking at his books instead of her.

"Just to let you know you missed the weirdest circus freak show on TV last night."

"I'm sure you recorded it" he said, still distracted.

"No. But it was a repeat." She started flicking his arm, it drew his attention away.

"What are you doing that for?"

"Felt like it."

"When will you stop feeling like it?"

She flicked him harder. "Doesn't work that way."

He grabbed her hand to stop her and she tried to work up the courage to do something non-violent to him to show him the way she felt… but all that came was violence. She scratched at his hand and smiled smugly.

"Sam!" he exclaimed in shock, "What's the deal?"

She shrugged, "I was bored."

So much for them finally getting on. He turned away from her and back to his books. His mom must have had him on some sort of homework deadline.

"If you want to study I'll help you study" Freddie said to her finally.

"When do I ever want to study? You should have been in the circus show last night. Your body is just right for a circus."

He kept ignoring her.

"Ugly. Weird. Creepy." She kept adding adjectives and listing them off with her fingers. "Carly said she likes you."

This made him respond. "Carly said what?"

"Just checking to see if you were listening."

"I wasn't."

"I'm going to your room." Sam said, feeling like caged tiger from the way her emotions were playing tricks on her these last two days.

* * *

**REVIEW for more!**


	14. Chapter 14

_

* * *

__A/N: Wow. The truth comes out in this chapter. Thanks everyone for wonderful reviews! (one more chapter left to go which means that Sam and Freddie are not an official "couple" by the end of this fic... but there's always a chance in the next fic for them to tell Carly and admit it for real)._

_BTW. I'm writing an episode (or two) as I'd love to apply for the Nick internship this year (if I write something good enough) and I'd really love some iCarly fans to help me think of some funny lines, scenes with Spencer (and get credit). Review or PM me about it and I'll msg you the deal._

* * *

She sat down at his computer and scrolled through his blog. She never bothered to read it before, telling Carly she thought it was lame and the only one in the world that had a cool blog was her. She was right... _Lame, lame, lame._

_'I love __Carly__… the world knows I love __Carly__… oh why oh why doesn't __Carly__ love me?'_

That pretty much amounted to the whole thing. "Maybe it's because you're a pathetic weasel" she said aloud. Insulting him, even to his own face didn't seem to make her feel better right now.

She pushed his books off the top of his dresser and started pulling out the draws and throwing them to the floor. The contents fell out cluttering the floor. Freddie was in there in an instant but she didn't stop when she saw him.

"What are you doing?!!" His eyes were wide and he looked as freaked out as ever.

She was deadpan. "I'm having fun."

"No you're not. You're trashing my room."

"And it's fun."

"It's not fun for me."

"Lighten up."

"Are you kidding me?"

"No. If you can be light in your blog, you should be able to be light now."

He racked his brain. _His blog?_ "There's nothing about you in there."

"Yeah, I noticed. It's not as if we're friends anyway."

"What do you want me to write? This is Sam my best friend who trashes my room when she's not beating me up and stealing my lunch money?"

She snorted, "You don't get lunch money, you get brown paper bags from your mother."

"Big deal. You know maybe if you were as nice to me as Carly I'd write about you too."

"It's not hard to be as nice as someone who knows about your undying affection for her and does nothing about it!" she shouted, her blood pressure rising.

"So what? It would help you to know that I have affection for you too?" He was shouting too.

"Yeah, sure. And then we could sit in class and write valentines cards to each other" she openly scoffed.

"Well I don't hold hands with anyone else" his voice dropped, his heart along with it. This was the last thing he wanted to admit.

"That's because no one else would WANT to hold your hand."

"So you **do** want to hold my hand."

_'Drat. Why was it that he saw the positive in absolutely everything?'_

"I want to hold someone's hand that I sometimes pretend is yours." She answered, as smug as ever.

"Well I'd rather want to hold anyone's hand but yours!" he spat back.

"Well why don't you?"

"Because I like your hands!"

"That doesn't make any sense!" they were shouting again. He sat himself down on his bed.

"Yeah, I know" he conceded. "I guess I think I like you."

Sam sat beside him, it killed her to say it but she finally sucked it up. "Right back at ya, kid."

"Oh and don't tell my mom about this."

Sam snorted, "yeah and have her be on MY back about liking you back."

"So it's a secret?"

"I guess so."

"Are we in bizarro world?"

Sam laughed. "Yeah, we must be." She took his hand and squeezed. She happened to like bizarro world just fine… but that was another thing she was going to keep a secret from the world.

* * *

**If you read my plea for help above then you know what to do - press that button and help me out!!!**


	15. Chapter 15

_A/N. OK. For all those that wanted to help me, I was thinking gerbils. If you can think of crazy things to do with gerbils... I'll put it in the script._

_Ahhhh... I might write more to this upon request... or you can... ;)_

* * *

Later, they were sitting down enjoying the day. Sam took a marker out of her back pocket and scribbled on his hand, putting the cap in her mouth. Freddie looked at the scribbles. It said: 'Property of Sam'. 

She handed him the marker and put out her hand and scribbled the same thing on her hand: 'Property of Freddie'.

"Looks like we made it official." Freddie stated, smiling warmly at her.

"And now I can do this…" replied Sam punching him on the arm repeatedly and following with "stop hitting yourself" over and over.

Freddie laughed. "So does this restrict me to ownership of your hands only?" he asked thoughtfully.

"Yep. You want anything else you have to pay for it, just like everybody else, bud."

He blushed. "Oh, yeah? Even this?" He leaned forward and hesitantly brushed her lips with his own.

She closed her eyes and smiled when she opened them, "yeah… that's definitely going to cost you." She pulled him in for another kiss. "You better stop yourself Freddie" she taunted, "this is just adding to the amount of rats you're going to buy me to put down your pants. You're getting in debt."

He didn't care. As he kissed her she kept counting "200, 250, 300."

"Hey! You can't add it in fifties!" he said, panicked.

"You still want these?" She pointed to her lips.

He groaned, "they'd better be worth it." But he already knew they definitely were… well… unless she was serious about the rats, and in that case, nothing was worth having thousands of rats down your pants.

**The End****… or is it?**

**I challenge anyone out there to write an epilogue to how they break the news to ****Carly****. First one to do so ****gets**** a ****fic**** request granted.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Epilogue written by Crushed Under Love.**

**And her fic request "White Embers" is up!**

**Thanks!!! This rocks!**

* * *

Sam and Freddie were trying to do the last of their work before they had toreturn to school. Keyword trying. Sam keep poking Freddie in the arm with her pencil.

"What," hissed Freddie. He was so close to finishing.

"Are we going to tell Carly?"

Freddie stopped and thought about it. It might make her happy to know that Freddie doesn't like her anymore, but it might also break her heart. He was confused. Sam on the other hand only cared that it might ruin their friendship. I guess she was confused too.

"So are we?" asked Sam again, going back to poking Freddie's arm.

"I don't know."

Sam sighed and leaned in to kiss Freddie. Thier lips were centimeters away when Carly walked in.

Both Sam and Freddie pulled back, falling out of their chairs.

"Um...am I interupting something?"

They shook thier heads and shouted,"No!"

Carly looked confused. "O...k.."

Freddie blushed and walked over to Sam to help her up. They locked hands and Freddie blushed deeper. If it weren't for Carly, he wouldn't of.

"Sam. Freddie. What is going on?" asked Carly, mad that they were keeping something.

The couple exchanged a look and Freddie sighed."The truth is.." Freddie started."..were dating," finished Sam.

Carly nodded, then fainted.Sam sat back on her chair. "Well I think she took that well. Now get me a soda."


End file.
